Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena/Tanks
Tank is one of the five roles of Nintendium. Tanks are only melee so far. They usually have abilities that can stun, knockback or do other things that limit the actions of other characters. They are capable of withstanding more damage than other classes, allowing them to protect their allies. Note: All Ultimates cost 100 Mana, that's why the cost is not listed below. Other Note: Yes, I know the page looks really strange so far, but when I finish all the abilities, icons and all, the page will look normal. Black Shadow Black Shadow is a Melee Guardian and he is an antagonist from the F-Zero series. He is a self-proclaimed master of evil and leads an expansive organization known as Dark Million, consisting of big names such as Zoda Zoda and Miss Killer. He is the naturally sworn archenemy of Captain Falcon. His overall origin is unknown other than that he's an extremely powerful and strong-willed entity with the unstoppable ambition to take over the Universe and enslave everyone in it. Abilities *'Passive '-''' Shadow Armor:' Black Shadow's basic attacks and abilities that hit an enemy, gives him protections for a short time. *'1st Ability: Runs foward, if he catches someone, he will throw the enemy behind himself. (12s Cooldown) (60-100 Mana Cost) *'2nd Ability: '''Black Shadow releases power of his body and deals damage to enemies near him. ''(9s Cooldown) (65-105 Mana Cost) *'''3rd Ability: Black Shadow gives additional protection to himself and to allies near him for 6s.'' (9s Cooldown) (60-80 Mana Cost)'' *'Ultimate:' Black Shadow charges his power and enemies near him are pulled closer to him over time, being damaged and slowed until the Ultimate ends. This ability has a duration of 4s and can be cancelled with .'' (90s Cooldown) '' Skins Bowser Bowser is a Melee Guardian and he is the antagonist from the Mario series. He is also known as the King Koopas, he has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. He's the archnemesis of the mighty plumber Mario. He is also constantly striving to expand his kingdom by conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, other lands and even the entire universe. He has an entire army of creatures like Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Lakitus, Hammer Bros, and more. Abilities *'Passive - Fire Dragon:' After using any ability, Bowser's next Basic Attack is a ranged attack, that means he launches a small fireball. *'1st Ability': Bowser launches a slow and big fireball to the front, damaging enemies in front. (8s Cooldown) (60-80 Mana Cost) *'2nd Ability:' Bowser smashes the ground, knocking back enemies in front of him. (9s Cooldown) (60-80 Mana Cost) *'3rd Ability: '''Bowser starts rolling fowards. The attack damages all enemies on his way and also knockbacks them. The attack lasts 6 seconds and can be cancelled with . ''(16s Cooldown) (50-70 Mana Cost) *'Ultimate:' Bowser stomps into the ground and stuns every enemy near him for 4s. (90s Cooldown) Skins Charizard Charizard is a Melee Guardian and he is from the Pokemon series. Charizard is a fire/flying Pokemon, the fire starter of the Kanto region. He flies around the sky in search of opponents. Charizard are also known to be very eager to battle. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. Charizard are noble and will not turn the full power of their flame on opponents significantly weaker than they are. Abilities *'Passive - Charizard Flames: '''At the bottom left, Charizard will have a counter, there will be five empty flames. Every time Charizard hits a basic attack, his counter will fill up one flame. When Charizard gets his five flames filled, his next ability won't cost any mana. *'1st Ability: Charizard quickly dashes to the front, damaging enemies. (8s Cooldown) (60-100 Mana Cost) *'2nd Ability: '''Charizard whips his tail while he spins, damaging enemies and knocking enemies back. ''(10s Cooldown) (70-110 Mana Cost) *'3rd Ability: '''Charizard spits fire for 4s, damaging enemies. ''(12s Cooldown) (55-75 Mana Cost) *'Ultimate: '''Charizard selects an allied player anywhere in the match, and quickly flies away to the selected player 4s later, during those 4s, the selected player mitigates 20% of the damage they're taking. Enemies nearby when Charizard lands take damage. '' (90s Cooldown) Skins Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is a Melee Guardian and he is the protagonist Donkey Kong series. Donkey Kong is a powerful hero Kong from Donkey Kong Island. He wears a single item of clothing: a red necktie with the "DK" logo printed on it in yellow. He is a carefree ape who spends his days collecting Bananas and spends time with his friends, particularly his buddy Diddy Kong. However, when trouble arises, Donkey Kong jumps headfirst into the action to help his friends and protect his island. Abilities *'''Passive - DK inside the Barrel: Donkey Kong is not defeated when he reaches 0 health, instead he hides in a DK Barrel. He will awaken after 8s at 50% health, unless hit with 6 basic attacks (+1 every 5 levels) while he is inside the barrel. This passive has a 240s cooldown. *'1st Ability:' DK performs his roll attack. Damaging enemies on his way. The attack lasts 6 seconds and can be cancelled with . (14s Cooldown) (50-70 Mana Cost) *'2nd Ability: '''Donkey Kong launches a barrel in front of him, damaging enemies. ''(9s Cooldown) (60-80 Mana Cost) *'3rd Ability:' DK starts smashing the ground, enemies nearby are damaged and slowly sucked in towards Donkey Kong. The ability can last until 10s, but you can cancel the ability with . (8s Cooldown) *'Ultimate: '''Donkey Kong makes a giant barrel fall from the sky to the ground, damaging and slowing all nearby enemies. ''(90s Cooldown) Skins Hades Hades is a Melee Guardian and one of the antagonists from the Kid Icarus series. He is the extremely powerful God of Evil who rules over as the true Lord of the Underworld and strives to take over creation. He is responsible for the events of the first adventure of Pit, as he is the one who gave Medusa access to his Underworld Army. Abilities *'Passive - Lord of the Dead:' Critical Attacks only do +25% damage to Hades, rather than the normal +100%. *'1st Ability:' Hades selects an area near him and he will create a wall of fire that will damage and slow enemies that try to pass trough the wall. The wall of fire dissapears after eight seconds. (14s Cooldown) (60-80 Mana Cost) *'2nd Ability:' Hades creates a circle of power around him that will explode after 2s, every enemy inside the circle when it explodes, will get damaged and stunned for 2s. (14s Cooldown) (70-90 Mana Cost) *'3rd Ability:' Hades creates a void in the ground of an area near him. If an enemy steps into the void, he will get trapped in it for 2s. If nobody steps in it, the void will dissapear in 6s (12 Cooldown) (70-90 Mana Cost) *'Ultimate:' Hades lets demons escape from the underworld to attack his enemies. Enemy players near Hades will lose control of their character for 5s and will walk around without any control while receiving some damage. (80s Cooldown) Skins Ike Ike is a Melee Guardian and one of the main characters from the Fire Emblem series. Having fought in the Mad King's War, restored the fallen nation of Crimea, and taken on the Begnion Empire, Ike is rightly called a hero. He has the strength to back the title-one good swing of his blade can launch the heaviest of foes. He's a man of few words whose blunt manner gives the impression that he's uncaring, but he's still a passionate hero. He was crucial to the reconstruction of Crimea. Abilities *'Passive - Radiant Hero:' Allies near Ike recieve 5% less damage from enemies. This doesn't affect Ike. *'1st Ability:' Ike smashes his sword, doing damage to all enemies in front of him. (8s Cooldown) (50-70 Mana Cost) *'2nd Ability:' Ike dashes to the front, damaging enemies and leaving a short fire path, allies that pass trough the fire path gain 20% additional power for 8s, the path dissapears after, also, 8s. (12s Cooldown) (80-100 Mana Cost) *'3rd Ability:' Ike spins with his sword, damaging enemies and slowing them for 2s. (10s Cooldown) (60-60 Mana Cost) *'Ultimate:' Ike smashes the ground with his sword, knocking enemies up for 4s, and also damaging them. (80s Cooldown) Skins King Dedede *1st Ability: King Dedede smashes his hammer into the ground, damaging all enemies in front of him. (15s Cooldown) King K Rool Wario Things *Even if the 3rd Ability of Bowser and the 1st Ability of Donkey Kong are similar, they are not the same, Donkey Kong only damages enemies when he is rolling, while Bowser damages enemies and also has a knockback that will push enemies fowards. Also Bowser's one has +2s of Cooldown. *Black Shadow, Bowser and Charizard have the longest cooldown of all Guardians, their Ultimate has a cooldown of 90 seconds. DK Passive doesn't count as it's an automatic ability. *While most of Guardians have a recolor skin or an upgrade skin, Black Shadow and Hades only have Special Skins. *Charizard is the only character so far to have two Special Skins. Category:Subpages Category:Classes of Nintendium Category:TeamTiger